


Hold Me Tight

by Dusty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Ladies in Lavender (2004)
Genre: Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'd like to apologise to the Empire, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, mild spanking, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi has been pushing things a little bit, though she's not sure if it's too far, or just far enough. Perhaps Poor Old Mog will let her know. Sequel to Easy Peas and How Do You Hold a Moonbeam in Your Hand. Set during filming of Ladies in Lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if/how to continue, but following some rather specific requests I developed the confidence/inspiration to write this. And yes it contains a little bit of Ms Dench being taken in hand, at long last...
> 
> Judi has said 'I can be difficult sometimes' either in an interview or in her biography - I've lost track.
> 
> Maggie said that she was often referred to as 'poor old Mog' by her late husband, and that Judi embroidered/made a heart shaped cushion for her with that phrase (Charlie Rose Interview for Ladies in Lavender, which also inspired much of the interaction between my imaginary Maggie and Judi as you see in these fics).

They communicated only in cursory glances that afternoon, given that they were never alone. Judi shot all kinds of daring looks at Maggie, but the looks she received in return were becoming more and more dangerous as the daylight waned. If she’d had time to think about it, she might have begun to stew a little. Had she pushed things too far?

It wasn’t until filming had wrapped that she began to feel nervous. Maggie had quite suddenly disappeared from the set, giving Judi no choice but to do the same and get out of her character’s hair, make-up and clothing.

She couldn’t help imagining her friend as she refreshed herself in the hot shower. Her pulse quickened as she remembered what she did to her. How Maggie laid back in the throes of passion and throbbed under her mouth. She remembered her own unsatisfied feelings. She ran her hands all over her soapy body, relaxing under the spray. It was tempting, she thought, as her fingers found their way to her sex. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She considered what she did want. Some anxiety washed over her when she thought of Maggie. She’d better make sure everything was OK.

\---

She made her way down the hotel corridor and knocked on Maggie’s door. It opened pretty quickly. Maggie had done the same; she was showered and in a white towelling dressing gown. Her hair was still damp and she was in the middle of applying face cream.

“Hello, Mog,” said Judi, eyes twinkling.

Maggie gave her a stern glare and a warm smile. “Get in here,” she instructed gently.

Judi complied with her typical impish grin as Maggie closed the door between her. Without a word, Maggie crossed the room and sat back down in front of her dressing table, continuing to rub in her moisturiser.

Judi sat silently on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her hands. Occasionally, Maggie would look at her in the mirror. At last, she turned around in her seat and fixed Judi with a proper stare.

“Well?” she said, like a mother waiting for a child’s confession.

“Well what?” asked Judi indignantly, like a stubborn but very much guilty child.

“Judi,” began Maggie firmly. “You can’t just behave like that in the middle of the day in the middle of a film set. What if Diane had walked in a few minutes earlier?”

“I did think of that,” said Judi with some contrition. “I don’t really know what came over me.”

“You’re out of control,” scolded Maggie.

“So are you,” came the immediate and petulant defence.

“I am when certain buttons are being pushed. Thing is, missy, you have no business pushing them.”

Judi flinched as if she’d been slapped, but Maggie quickly put a warm hand on her knee.

“I only mean,” said Maggie gently, “that there’s a time and a place. I could have asked you to stop, but I didn’t want you to. All the same, I’d prefer it if we could restrict certain activities to seedy hotel rooms.”

Judi giggled. She chewed her finger. “So you do want your buttons pushed…?”

“Yes but in controlled conditions, if you please.”

Judi was blushing, but gave a mischievous smile as she hid behind her hand.

“Oh stop it,” laughed Maggie, pulling Judi’s hand away. She leaned in and kissed her friend; sweetly, tenderly, then sat back and smiled at her. “You’re so naughty,” she said fondly.

“No I’m not,” Judi said with a scowl.

“Yes you are,” said Maggie severely. “You’re cheeky and unruly. And if anyone tells you what to do you deliberately don’t do it just to be difficult. You’re a contrary little madam, and if you _were_ my little sister I’d send you to bed.”

Judi started giggling. “Which bed?”

“ _Your_ bed,” said Maggie. “With a jolly good smacked bottom.” She turned back around with some frustration and reached for her comb, then groomed her hair, once again ignoring her recalcitrant friend.

After a punishing silence where Judi could do nothing but sulk, she stood and walked over to the window. Maggie watched her.

“Are you going to apologise?” prompted Maggie after a few moments.

“No,” came Judi’s tart reply.

“I wish you wouldn’t be so sensitive.” Maggie stood and glared at her friend, who was pouting out of the window. “I’ve told you I don’t want this to stop. I just want you to make some wiser choices about how and when.”

“You didn’t complain earlier,” said Judi, shooting a look of pure defiance.

“I didn’t have a hope in hell with you between my legs.”

It made Judi laugh – a throaty chuckle which chased away all of her insecurities and replenished her natural confidence. She was glowing again.

Maggie shook her head lovingly, folding her arms across her chest. “And I wish you wouldn’t get so much pleasure from misbehaving,” she drawled.

“I only do it for attention,” purred Judi.

“I know,” came the charged reply.

Judi stepped closer to her. “Are you going to give me attention?” she asked, her voice low and gravelly.

It was getting warmer in the room. Maggie gazed at her. “I think I’d better. For the good of humanity,” she said dryly.

Judi bit her lip, still coming closer to Maggie. “Am I still in trouble?”

“You are _always_ in trouble,” muttered Maggie. They giggled together as the gap closed between them. The next moment they were in each other’s arms enjoying a tight embrace.

“Sorry,” murmured Judi as she dissolved into her friend.

“You will be.”

“Oh!” said Judi, looking up at Maggie. “Will I? Are you going to punish me?” She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Still pushing, still acting out.

“Right,” said Maggie sternly. Judi’s cheeky expression vanished as Maggie pulled her by the upper arm over to the bed. “Let’s see if this refocuses your mind, you little brat.”

“Mog!” exclaimed Judi, full of both good and bad nerves, dying to be handled and to give herself up to her steady best friend.

Maggie sat down on the bed and drew a red and sniggering Judi over her lap. “I’ve actually wanted to do this for about half a century,” she said proudly. She brought her palm down on Judi’s bottom, eliciting a squeal and a gale of laughter.

“Judi,” she warned, trying to keep the smile out of her voice. She smacked her again. “This is no laughing matter.” She couldn’t help reflect on the irony that for a woman famous for playing austere characters she was finding it a desperate struggle to keep herself strict enough to administer one small punishment.

Judi wriggled, emitting a gasp each time Maggie’s firm hand came down on her clothed backside. It was starting to sting.

“OK! You’ve made your point!” she called out.

“Not quite,” said Maggie, now finding it easier to take Judi in hand. “I mean it, Jude. You need some attitude adjustment.” She stood her back up and gave her a severe look, her hands deftly unfastening Judi’s trousers. “I mean it,” repeated Maggie. “I want you to behave.”

Judi looked at her, half mortified, half surrendering, and made no attempt to stop her. “OK,” she mumbled meekly, hanging her head a little.

A jolt of indefinable emotion shot through Maggie leaving her breathless; Judi’s submission evoking a mixture of tenderness, gratitude, power, and longing. She tugged down the trousers and knickers, not without a sense of wicked satisfaction, and expertly returned Judi to her position across her knees.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Judi as she sensed an incoming smack, but Maggie gently calmed her with her other hand, holding her securely. Nevertheless, a measured smack on her bare bottom did come.

Judi gasped. Her face, pressed into the duvet cover, heated up as the spanking continued; uncomfortable but far from unbearable, and above all, humbling. She stayed still. She would do that for Maggie. The heat in her face was spreading throughout her body; any anxiety melting away like snow on a warm floor. More smacks. Another kind of heat spread through her lower body and tingled in her groin. How strong and brave her friend was to take her in hand. To know her well enough to stop her without ever going too far. Her constant, beautiful friend.

“Naughty little vixen,” scolded Maggie, still swatting the quivering, pink behind.

“Ow,” squeaked Judi. It wasn’t said for effect; it was more of an involuntary whimper. So Maggie smiled and gave just two more hard slaps, knowing full well that it would take a hell of lot more than that to truly chastise Judi, and settling for a mild lesson that perhaps might serve as a warning against any future infractions. 

Judi felt like she was floating. They’d known intimacy of all kinds at this point, but now she felt truly held by her friend; safe and cherished.

She became aware through the haze of comfort that Maggie was simply stroking her now… and chuckling.

“OK, I’ve learned my lesson,” said Judi, not without some attitude.

“Likely story,” said Maggie, rubbing soft circles on Judi’s naked bottom. “Come here, Jude.”

She helped her up, restoring her clothes and dignity before  pulling her into a cuddle, one much softer and closer than before.

“Are you all right?” breathed Maggie in her ear.

Judi tucked herself into Maggie as much as she could. “I am now,” she murmured.

Maggie just held her. “You’ll be OK, my love.”

They stayed like that, in glorious companionable silence, communicating in soothing caresses for what felt like an age.

Eventually, Judi lifted her head, eyes shining at Maggie. “Can I kiss you?” she asked.

Maggie huffed in frustration. “Oh Judi, you don’t have to ask every time now,” she said.

“Fine,” said Judi with some insolence. She shuffled away from Maggie so she could kneel on the bed, then took her face in her hands. With a look that felt like a warning, she leant in and gave Maggie a long, attentive and loving kiss. It wasn’t demanding; it was utterly giving and gentle, with every promise of not only good behaviour but more pleasure to come. When she finished, Maggie was trembling.

“I don’t mean to be difficult,” said Judi, with utter sincerity and unnerving vulnerability. “I just am.” She smiled coyly. “Don’t let me get away with it.”

“I won’t,” promised Maggie firmly. “Don’t you worry.”

Judi blushed and sat back on the bed, gazing at her friend.

Maggie shifted to face her. “What would you like me to do now?” she asked pointedly.

“Really?” questioned Judi, eyes gleaming.

“Really.”

Judi cleared her throat. “How about…” she started nervously. “I liked it when you kissed my neck.”

“I can do that.”

“But could you do it… here…?” Judi was touching a breast, massaging lightly. Her chest was rising and falling as her breathing quickened. She was studying Maggie for a reaction.

She liked the one she got. Maggie smirked and crawled up the bed to Judi. “Take it out,” she instructed.

Judi did. Maggie’s mouth was on her nipple before she could take a breath. She fell back with a groan. The hot pressure was just right as Maggie’s tongue tripped over the sensitive flesh. She switched to the other breast, hovering over Judi and thoroughly enjoying the reaction she was getting.

After prolonged nuzzling, Maggie sat back with a smile. Judi was flushed; legs open, tits out, eyes smoky.

“You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you,” commented Maggie.

Judi pouted. “It’s been a whole 24 hours,” she intoned with a mock whine. “You had a hit at lunchtime.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Good point,” she said. “You must be suffering terribly.” She took Judi’s hand and guided it to Judi’s crotch, pressing hard. “I want to watch you,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “Get yourself off.”

Judi’s hips rolled involuntarily at the simple command. Her fingers curved and she sighed. She blinked up at Maggie. “Yes, Mog,” she said drowsily. She pulled her hand away and slipped it under her trousers.

“No, I want to see,” said Maggie. She made quick work of pulling off Judi’s trousers, socks and shoes, but took a little more time over removing her underwear. Then came the bra and top. Soon, Judi was completely naked.

Maggie smiled warmly at her, propped up on one elbow and enjoying the vision of her friend, pink and aroused beside her. Judi reached tentatively to slip a hand into Maggie’s dressing gown, but she was intercepted.

“No,” chided Maggie. “Not yet. Do as you’re told.”

Judi shivered. She leaned back on the pillows, feeling rather like a cherub in a renaissance painting, and attempted to give Maggie a good display.

“Just do it,” said Maggie. “Touch yourself. Don’t worry about how it looks.”

Judi closed her eyes, shaking off the self-consciousness that had overtaken. As if moving by themselves, her fingers crept to her heat, the cold tips exciting the warm lips. Her breath hitched. She pressed harder, each finger finding its way. With her other hand, she massaged her breast again.

She hit a nerve somewhere and heard herself moan. The fact of her doing it in front of Maggie caused another wave of pleasure to course through her. She rubbed gently, her labia swelling and her hips rocking slowly. She was all sighs and moans before she realised both hands were now between her legs. She opened her eyes.

Maggie’s face was pink, her mouth open and her eyes misty. She’d slipped a hand between her own legs.

“Don’t stop,” she ordered, quite sternly.

Judi obeyed. She pushed two fingers into herself and gasped, her body already starting to set the pace. She couldn’t keep her eyes open. She pushed deeper, other fingers teasing her clit. She thrust up, breathing steadily, nerves tingling more and more, building slowly but surely.

Many long minutes passed as Judi became more and more lost. Maggie just watched her; her skin glowing and her body quietly heaving. Eventually, her breathy moans betrayed utter want. Maggie leaned in and spoke in a low and deadly voice. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you? Want to be fucked now, so much.”

Judi whimpered, her movements quickening. Maggie watched as her fingers slipped in and out. “What would they say,” whispered Maggie. “If they knew how much you wanted it? If they knew that in order to calm your nerves, what you need is a good, hard---”

Judi bucked and cried out as Maggie bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

“That’s it,” she said, kindly this time. She held her breath as she took in the view.

Judi cried out again, her hips snapping up, her hands delving shamelessly just where she needed them.

Maggie leaned in and kissed Judi’s breast again, then placed her hand over the one Judi was fucking herself with, controlling the rhythm.

“You need to be a little. Bit. More. Consistent. And. Patient,” she lectured, pushing Judi’s hand with each word. Judi huffed with frustration and indignation at the change of speed, but the momentum soon built. Maggie slowly withdrew her hand and very deliberately returned it to her own throbbing sex, all the while fixing Judi with a smouldering glare.

She couldn’t help it anymore. Judi closed her eyes and focused only on her need. To hell with Maggie. She worked frantically, grunting and sighing, until the wave of release crashed through her. She didn’t care who heard. She vocalised her pleasure with complete abandon, feeling Maggie’s hand return to her as she gently helped her prolong the sensations. As she came down, she rolled into Maggie with a soft sigh.

Maggie held her close and kissed her head. “There,” she said. “I feel like I’ve successfully defused a bomb.”

Judi chuckled as she lay limply. “Defusing it means it doesn’t go off. I definitely went off.”

“OK then,” conceded Maggie. “More of a controlled explosion. I mean as opposed to you exploding in the middle of a Cornish town when someone accidentally brushes your arm.”

“Oh I’m not that explosive!” complained Judi, opening her eyes only long enough to glare at Maggie. She gently hit her friend on the arm. “Anyway. Did you like that?”

Maggie smiled. “Yes,” she answered. She took Judi’s hand and pressed it against her own wet folds. “See?”

Judi grinned. “Go on then. Your turn.”

They leaned in for a kiss before Judi shuffled up the bed for a better view.

“It won’t last long,” warned Maggie, pulling off her robe.

“I know,” said Judi simply. “You’ve been going at it this whole time.”

Maggie frowned. “Off and on,” she protested, positioning herself next to Judi. She shivered with the slightest pressure. “OK. More on than off.”

Judi smirked and reached to play with a breast. She was rewarded with an appreciative groan. Maggie was already extremely sensitive. Her fingers only lightly played with her lips, drawing small circles around and over the sensitive nub. Judi watched with interest, her dulled arousal twitching. How deliciously forbidden to bear witness to such a thing.

“Do you always do it like this?” she breathed.

“No,” answered Maggie without interruption to her movements.

“How else do you do it? Do you have toys?”

Maggie chuckled. “Stop distracting me,” she said. “We can have this conversation another time. But for now…” She began breathing heavily, her hips jerking. she was close already. She was making noises Judi had never heard her make before. Judi bit her lip as she watched intently.

Maggie bucked, one hand on her left nipple, the other still expertly attending to her lips. She wasn’t penetrating herself at all. Quite suddenly she rolled on her front, her hand still between her legs, and began humping wildly. She gripped the covers with her free hand, and with a few animated thrusts she came loudly within seconds.

Judi was struck with a rush of affection and forbidden desire. She stroked Maggie’s hair gently until she was breathing normally. They were soon cuddled up to one another again.

“You do know prone masturbation isn’t supposed to be good for you?” said Judi as if commenting on the weather.

“Beg to differ,” mumbled Maggie.

“Anyway, why are we doing this?” asked Judi. “Surely if we have each other…”

“It’s educational,” explained Maggie sleepily. “I know what to do to shut you up now.”

Judi’s mouth fell open as she scowled at her friend. “I open my heart to you and you take advantage.”

“You opened your legs to me, Jude. There is a difference.” Her eyes twinkled as Judi went from shock to a belly laugh. Maggie giggled with her for a moment, and then forced eye contact, now sincere. “You opened your heart to me decades ago. I would never take advantage.”

Judi beamed at her, eyes watery. “I know,” she said quietly. “Same here.”

After sharing a strangely serene moment, Maggie ushered them both under the covers, where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Naughty girls...


End file.
